


Shark Week

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [62]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Shark Week

Friday morning you woke up and felt a terrible pain in your abdomen. At first you thought maybe it was a stomach ache, but when you sat up and saw a blood stain, you knew it was time for hell. You were supposed to go on a date with Michael that night, but since the first day was always the worst day, you decided to cancel. That was more for his benefit than for yours. You would most likely have mood swings as well and bite his head off.

You called Michael and he answered on the first ring, “Hey y/n! You excited for our date tonight?”

You sighed, “Michael, babe, I have to cancel.”

You could hear the disappointment in his voice, “Really? But why?”

You felt your uterus tightening again and you groaned in agony, “Babe I don’t feel like talking about this, well talk later, I have to go.”

Michael plopped down next to Ashton and frowned, “she cancelled, and she won’t tell me why.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow, “Did she sound...irritated? Or possibly in pain?”

Michael went back over the conversation in his head, “yeah, she did, she’s been that way for a few days now.”

Ashton laughed, “Mate, she’s having her monthly.”

Then it hit Michael like a ton of bricks, he usually scheduled your dates around the same time on the month, and you were always a bit more tired than usual. Then he decided to make this month different. You were always there for him when he was, why couldn’t he be there for you? He ran out to his car and drove to the nearest convenience store. He wasn’t quite sure what to buy, so he did the only logical thing, he scrolled through the period problems hashtag on twitter.

Apparently it’s common for women to get cravings, so he picked up your favorite comfort snacks: ice cream, chips, and pizza. He was going to buy your favorite soda, but apparently that made things worse, so he bought your favorite tea instead. As he kept scrolling, he found out how painful cramps can be. He decided to pick up a hot water bottle to help. He also picked up Midol, a movie. Then he ran home and grabbed the blanket you always want when you’re at his house.

When he pulled up to your house, he knocked as delicately as possible. When you opened the door you were greeted by Michael who was holding bags full of different items. You let him in and he set them all down on the table. You sat back down on the couch and frowned, “Michael, I said I couldn’t make it tonight.” He smiled and started unpacking things, “yes but I know why, and I want to help. I’ll be as quiet as possible.” As soon as you saw him pull out the tea you dove for it. You took a few sips and then looked at him, “okay, you can stay.”

He put in the movie he brought, you loved weird romantic comedies, and Down with Love was the perfect movie for you. As you sat there watching, he put the frozen pizza in the oven to bake. At one point, while waiting, you felt your cramps getting worse. You started squirming and hanging over the couch. When Michael noticed he pulled out the Midol he bought, “do you need it?” You nodded and quickly took it with your tea. Michael then brought out the hot water bottle and placed it on you. 

You laid there feeling terrible for making Michael take care of you, “Michael, this is so sweet, but I feel so bad that you have to take care of me.” He smiled and kissed your forehead, “I don’t mind, and I’ve got one more surprise.” He walked outside in a hurry. When he came back, he was holding a big blanket. Then you realized, it was your FAVORITE blanket, it was a big fluffy one, it was soft on one side and really warm on the other. Michael threw it over you and snuggled into it, happy as a clam. 

Michael and you sat there watching cheesy movies and eating your favorite snacks. When the two of you had finished your pizza you outstretched your arms towards him, “can we please cuddle?” Michael smiled, climbed over you, and put his arms around you, “whatever you need babe.”

The two of you spent the rest of the night cuddling. You ended up falling asleep in his arms. When you woke up the next morning, Michael had cooked you breakfast, and had tea waiting for you. You walked over and kissed him, “how are you so perfect?” He brushed the hair out of your face and smiled, “I learned it from you.”


End file.
